The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to automatic gain control circuits.
In many circuits that use oscillators, it may be desirable to simultaneously control multiple characteristics of the oscillator output signal. For example, automatic gain control (“AGC”) circuits may typically be used to control the gain of the oscillator output signal by negative feedback. However, controlling the gain may also affect other parameters, like the common mode voltage (i.e., the DC bias level) of the oscillator output signal. In certain applications, affecting other parameters may degrade the overall circuit performance.
As such, it may be desirable to provide circuitry capable of simultaneously controlling both the gain and the common mode of an oscillator output signal.